When The Ringing Stops
by Slender's Weird Sister
Summary: Edge watched his brother's murder at the hands of Geno-Frisk. He waited for the timeline to restart, but nothing. It never does. Alone and devastated, he tries to take his own life, but is suddenly transported to the world of Underswap and is found by US Papyrus. Seeing his "brother" makes him go into shock and blacks out and he wakes up in a fully warm bed... with no memory.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Undertale/swap/fell/anything lovers! I know my other story is not done, but I had sudden inspiration and had to write! Now I'm open to ideas, reviews, criticism, anything! I'm having a bit of a writers block and need to do something else for a bit and I know that I haven't been faithful to my other story but hey! I PROMISE to get it done! um I don't know how adult i'm going with this so there might be gore and stuff like that, sooo... you've been warned, I'll change the rating if need be. Ok I have high hopes for this fic so... on with the show!**

Edge walked home slowly not wanting to see Papyrus just yet. It had been a hard day. Monsters had been especially mean and he couldn't seem to catch a break. He knew when he got home, Edge would get beat by his bro. He walked up to the front door and was about to open it when Papyrus ran into him. He fell off the front steps and landed in the snow. He groaned and checked his stats. Still 1/1 HP, good. He look up at a very angry Papyrus. "B-boss! Sorry I tried to get home in time, but I had to deal with some monsters at th-!" Papyrus grabbed him by his collar and dragged him inside. He threw him onto the sofa. He stood back a growled at Edge, "You're late! And I don't care about your excuses! I'm starving and this house has to be clean before you go to bed!" He punched Edge in the face and stomped into his room. Edge slowly got up and made his way to the kitchen. He made some lasagna and put in the oven. He sat and waited. He pulled out some mustard and took a swig. He almost fell asleep, when the timer rang, he took the lasagna out of the oven and put some out some out for Boss. He gently called for Papyrus. He came stomping down the stairs. He sat and ate hungrily. He almost looked cute. Edge sat there, just watching Boss with a small smile, remembering good times for him and Papyrus.

After he washed the dishes and made his way to his bedroom. He stopped when he hear the broken doorbell have ring. _Ding donn-donnng, ding donn-donnnng._ No one ever came here. Sans started to make his way to the door when Papyrus ran to the door irritated. He slammed them open. "What do yo-! Gah!" Papyrus fell back and hit the floor. He slowly got his knees and looked at the blood on his chest. He growled and threw some bones at the door. Edge ran down the stairs and stood in front of him and summoned Gaster Blasters. He waited for a someone to come through the door. Slowly Frisk walked though and smiled a smile that sent chills down his spine. Papyrus yelled, " Let go of me Sans! Let me fight!" He tried to push him away but Edge stood strong. He asked, " What are you doing here... Frisk? Why are you attacking us?" She only smiled and lunged for Edge. He side stepped her and blasted her. She fell and made her way back to the door. She asked, "What are your final words? Maybe 'Good-Bye Brother!'" She ran towards Edge, knife out. Edge readied his blasters, but at the last second she swerved and stabbed Papyrus in the heart, finale hit. Edge summoned a bone and stabbed Frisk over and over, not wanting to stop, because if he did you would have to face the fact that his brother was dead. He finally stopped, looking at the blood that covered everything. It would never be anything, but red. He made his way over to the dying Papyrus. He cradled his head in his arms, whispering thing like "It's ok" and "I'm here," big red tears rolling down his face. Papyrus put his hand on Edge's, saying, "I'm 'cough' s-sorry." There was a bright light and Papyrus slowly turned to dust. "No.. no.. NOOOOOOO!" Edge screamed and held Papyrus's scarf, crying.

 **Ok I know I'm am the worst person in the world, I feel like trash for making my Edge baby suffer, but for the story... I must. So how was it? Not sure if any of you are Undertale fans, it's cool if you are! I ned to know if I should Continue with both stories or drop one so let me know! I need ideas so please comment! Bye! *Walks out, leaving a pin in the shape of a P on the floor***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok How was the last chapter? I just finished playing a** **neutral ending in Undertale and I must say... FEELS FEELS FEELS!** **Sorry about the grammar and spelling, it was pretty bad! Ok here is the next chapter, can you guys tell me if you want this to be HoneyMustard or just family, I have a plan, but I might go a doifferent way if enough people want. Sorry again for the spelling and stuff, so on with the story!**

Edge did not leave the living room for three days. He hadn't eaten or slept or cried, just stared at Papyrus scarf or the ceiling. He closed his eye and sniffed, trying his best not to cry. He slowly got up and walked to the kitchen door. Edge made some lasagna. He ate it with shaking hands. He started to talk to himself, "It's ok, it will restart soon, the human is just taking a long time. Boss will come back and he can punch me as much as he wants! He can yell at me and I'll just listen." He waited a week more. He kept telling himself it would be over soon. But it was lie, it never restarted.

Edge was going insane. He needed to see his boss. He put on Papyrus's scarf and his special jacket, black with a gold zipper and fuzzy lined hood, the one little Papyrus had gotten him. He dragged himself out the door and left it open. He walked through town and didn't stop, even when he stabbed a monster who dared ask why he had Papyrus scarf. He collapsed in the forest and just stayed there. He didn't have the motivation or energy to move. He finally cried. He cried and cried. He shook with force of his sobs. "B-boss.. Papyrus! Come back... I p-promise to listen to everything you say and m-make you the be-best food and shine your suit e-every d-day!" He crawled over to the edge of the path and summoned a bone. Wicked sharp. He opened his jacket and ripped his shirt. Edge positioned the bone over his heart. He took a deep breath and said his last words, "I'm coming B-boss.." Edge held his hand up high. He swung down, but a blinding light stopped him. Edge looked around noticing nothing different, but was very suspicious. He painfully got to his feet and started walking, to what he thought was town.

Edge saw warm light coming from the town's path. He thought, " What the hell? Where is the red lamps?" He slowed down and almost made it into the town's view, when he suddenly couldn't walk anymore and fell into the now. Edge noticed that blood was coming from his heart. "What? Why? I didn't do anything to it. Oh.." He checked his heath bar and saw the problem. He was using to much magic, to heal himself, to keep him alive. He needed food, but that wasn't going to happen. "It's fine, I wanted to die anyway." He laid there a good twenty minutes, watching the health bar go down slowly, losing blood with every drop. He had closed his eyes, waiting to for the final drop, but he heard a voice. Edge opened his eyes and saw a monster in a orange hoodie walk down the path. "Oh no," he thought, "I'm going to die very painfully now." The monster saw Edge out of the corner of his eye. He walked over saying, "Hey you ok? Need help?" He held out a hand, but Edge shrunk away. The monster made a confused noise. He pulled off his hood and Edge almost cried out. He looked just like Papyrus! Edge whispered, "H-how..? P-papyrus? You're a-alive?" He made an effort to put out his hand, but he was too weak. The monster said, "How do you know my name and w-" Papyrus saw all the blood. He sobered up and picked up the tiny thing and started to walk home, when Edge started to shake and scream. Edge blacked out.

 *** me talking to a therapist ***

 **I am the Queen of all Trash, the Empress of Horrible People... I do what the people want and they want to drama..Why am i sooooo mean to Sans? *sob sob***

 **Ok so how as that chapter? Good, bad, too short? I am going to close to my other story? Reviews? I need feed back! ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'mma try and get this done before I fall asleep. I know, I know I updated the last chapter one to many times, sorry spelling makes me made. So I know that in Underswap Sans is usually the older, but for the sake of the story is a lot younger. Sorry! I know you're waiting, so Voila!**

Edge woke up in the softest bed he had ever slept in, _but what other beds did I sleep on_? He sat up and looked around and saw a sleeping skeleton on the chair next to bed. He looked familiar. He tired to talk, but found that he could not, like he had a sore throat because he had been screaming and crying, had he? He made a baby uh uh sound and grabbed the sleeves of the hoodie. The monster woke up and looked over. He yawned and asked, "How you doing buddy? You weren't doing so great last night." Edge pointed to his throat and coughed. The monster nodded. He scooped him up and walked him down stairs. Edge struggled, but the monster was really strong. He walked into the kitchen and sat Edge down on a stool and walked over to a monster in a blue "battle body?" The monster said, "Oh you're up! I was about to go get you two. I know you must be really hungry, so here is some dinner tacos!" He slid a plate of tacos over to Edge and gave one to the other monster. Edge was extremely wary of the food and the monsters. He picked at the food and looked at the monsters out of the corner of his eyes. The blue one asked, " How is it? Good?" Edge did nothing. The orange one walked out and came back with a pen and paper and handed them to Edge. Edge looked up and winced as he tried to pat his head. The other monster looked quizzically at him, but moved on. Edge wrote, "They're not bad... could use seasoning. :-P" The blue one sighed. "I know I'm not the best cook, but, "He said cheerfully, "I WILL get better! So- Um I don't know you're name! My name is Sans, your's is?" Edge wrote, "My name is Sans too!" "Wow! We have the same name and we look alike! That's sooo cool! This is my brother Papyrus, but you can call him p-!" Edge fell of his chair and had spasms on the floor, he started to cry. Papyrus and Sans ran over and could do nothing, but stare at the shivering body. Papy picked him up walked over to the couch and sat there holding Edge. He held onto him so tightly, Edge had to stop moving. He didn't stop crying though. Big fat tears rolled off his cheeks and onto Papy's sweater. Sans walked over and patted his head, "It's ok, buddy. It'll be alright." He crawled onto the couch and snuggled in with Edge in Papy's arms and all three of them fell asleep.

Edge woke up and thought, _I need to get up before Boss and make him breakfast, wait who is boss?_ He looked up and saw Papy sound asleep. _Oh that's Boss._ Edge tried to slide out of his arms, Papy woke up and yawned. He held on fast to Edge. Sans woke up too and almost jumped off the couch. "Oh no my training with Alphys! Sorry Papy, I've got to go!" He ran out the door slamming it has he did. Papy yawned again and looked at Edge who was still struggling. He said, "Good morning, nice nap? I was thinking you and my little Sans have the same name, so we need nicknames. My sans can be called Blueberry, that fits and for you... how about Red? No? What do you want to be called?" Edge thought about this and wrote, 'How about Edge?' "Edge... that fits actually. Edge... what do want to eat? I know those tacos were not as great as you said they were. What abo-" Edge had wiggled free and made for the kitchen. Papy followed right behind, "What are you doing?" 'I'm making you breakfast like usual, Boss.' "What? No my Sans makes me breakfast and who is boss?" 'You are...' Edge started to look upset. "It's ok, you can still make me something." Edge ran into the kitchen. He made some lasagna with adorable determination, _what is he making for breakfast, looks strange,_ thought Papy, _but what ever makes him happy. What was yesterday anyway? Now I have two Sanses and they are both so cute!_ Papyrus was shaken out of his thought by Edge walking up to him and giving a plate. He sat and waited for him to eat. Papyrus poked at it a bit then took a big bite. He loved it! _This is the best thing I ever tasted!_ Edge watched, with a but of happiness in his heart and he remembered this from somewhere, somehow."Wow..mm. This is good! Where did you learn to make this?" 'I don't know really. I can't remember anything, but... you...'

 **Heyyyy whats up my peeps! How did you like that? This chapter was kinda for myself, I need to be nice to Sans a bit, so yeah. Here's some fluff for you all. Pls review! Bye! *Leaves and you hear Home playing.***


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy I just got to Flowey absorbs all the souls part of Undertale and I am going to cry! I am too obsessed with it… I need help!Ok *cough, cough, Metteton Voice Activate! ***  
 **Beauties and GentleBeauties, how about some more fluff? Well I need it, so more fluff!**

Papyrus sat on the couch while Edge washed the dishes. He thought, Why does he only remember me? I've never met him before, that's for sure. Why does he look exactly like my Sans and with the same name? Well at least he can talk after I gave him some tea with honey, I'll ask him some questions later. Wait! Alphys' and my studies about Alternative Universes. He must be an Au Sans. I bet he- Papy heard a crash coming from the kitchen. He ran into the kitchen and gasped. Edge had collapsed again, but he was surrounded by broken dishes and his hands were really cut up. Papyrus's eye glowed orange and Edge floated over to him and Papyrus cradled him in his arms. Papy sat on the couch and disappeared and reappeared with a first-aide kit. He rolled up Edge's jacket sleeves and used tweezers to pick out all the glass. He then bandaged his hands and put the kit away. When he came back, Edge had woken up and started to scream when he saw Papyrus, "Please d-don't hit me. I-I won't d-do it a-again, I'll be more c-careful. Please!" Papyrus stopped said, "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, promise. Do you need something?" "You w-will hurt me B-boss! Y-you already did! M-my hands!" "That's from when you fell in the kitchen. I wouldn't hurt you… you know that." "No, you hurt me all the time!" What!? He gets hurt by AU me all the time?! I can't let him go back to a place like that! "Um Edge I won't hurt you please trust me. Can you please calm down a bit, you're going to loosen the bandages." Edge stopped yelling and throwing his hands everywhere, but he still shook. Papyrus slowly walked over to him, trying not to set him off. He sat down next to him and checked his hands. The bandages were fine, a little lose but fine. He looked at a quivering Edge and sighed. He was really broken, wasn't he? He lost most of his memories and the ones he had were horrible. Papyrus picked him up, noticing the very high temperature he had, and walked up the stairs. He went into his room and put him on the floor. He fixed his bed and got more blankets. Papy then put Edge in his bed and got in too. "Ok now listen to me you're going to get some sleep and wake up a lot better." "I can take c-care of myself, y-you don't have to B-boss." "I don't care you clearly need help and I'm going to give it." Papy forcibly put Edge's head down and watched him to make sure he didn't get up. Edge looked at his hands and slowly fell asleep. Papyrus watched him for a bit, then fell asleep also.

Papy woke up to the feeling of immense pain coming from his arm. He looked down to see Edge hanging onto his arm for dear life. He tried to remove it but failed as Edge started to cry. He sighed, What am I going to do with you? You look so pitiful, right now… Papyrus turned Edge's heart orange and forced Edge's hand off, it hurt too much. Edge screamed, "No! P-papyrus come b-back! I need y-you, please Boss!" Papyrus jumped out of bed and picked Edge up, "I'm here Sans, it's ok. Where do you think I'm going? Shhhh..." Edge stopped screaming, he fell back into a semi-peaceful sleep. Wow you really loved you bro, didn't you? I hope you remember everything soon, then we can take you back to see him. Papyrus put Edge back into bed and sat and watched him till lunch when Edge's stomach started to grumble. He woke up and rubbed his eyes. Papyrus looked away, Omg he's sooo cute! He said, "You sound pretty hungry, how about some lunch if we hurry, we can eat before Sans comes back to make us tacos!" He picked up Edge, bridle style, and walked downstairs. He put him on a stool and started making him something, Edge couldn't tell. When he was done Papyrus put a plate of pancakes in front of him. Edge didn't know how to eat it, he just picked at it with his finger. Papyrus released the Edge couldn't hold a fork, so he cut it up and put a butt load of syrup on it and held it for Edge to bite. Edge mumbled something about not being treated like kid, but took a big bite anyway. He tasted it the his face light up! "Thus is petty goo," he said, mouth full. Papy laughed, "I bet. I thought since I love sugar then I'd have make like it too." They ate their meal, Papyrus alternating between feeding himself and Edge. When they were done, Sans came bursting into the house,"I'm back! Oh you made pancakes! Can I have some?" "Sure," said Papy. "If you don't have any syrup with it. You know how you get with sugar." "Awww, fine." Papy slide over a plate and they began to chat forgetting about Edge. He started to feel left out, so he walked out without him being seen. He walked out the door and started to walk though town. Monsters called out and said hi. One girl bunny monster commented on how weird it was to see a boy rabbit walking his sister in the snow. A boy show keeper said to go visit the skeletons if he wanted some fun. A group of girl rock monster playing Monsters and Humans. He walked through the town with a deepening feeling of sadness. Why did he feel like this? Why do I wish this was true for me, is it not? He made it to the edge of town and he looked at the water. What if I just jumped in? Would nobody care? No... No one would. I'm so tired of these nightmares. Edge took of his jacket, folded it and put aside. He was about to jump in when he heard a voice.  
 **Why. Do y-y** ou _dooooo t-this you need_ to stavy alivvvve can't you tt _ell thhhat people c_ care about y-you? **Stop…  
** "What the hell? Who said that?" His knees suddenly gave out and he laid in the snow for a while getting colder and colder without his jacket. He blacked out, just as he heard someone say, "Edge! Edge! Come back! Oh there he is- what happened!?"

 **Ok I know said this was going to be all the fluffs, but I… don't know what happened, but all I know is I am a horrible person and please contact help:- How was this chapter? I think I did a good job on this one. Poor, poor Sans. I so sorry for hurting you my baby... Ok pls review! And if any of you have ideas I would be glad to have them! Bye! *Leaves, but hands you horrible smelling spaghetti on the way out, to eat obviously 'Neh heh heh!' ***


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy... I'm a lair, yeah I know. I said last chapter was going to be fluff, but even I don't what I was doing! :-) Sorry about the chapter miss-label, got distracted, so lets see where this one goes. So some people have PM me say they need me to pair up some people, but who?! So if you want me to ship who with who, tell me! . Oh and TRIGGER WARNING there is Suicide clearly talked about in this chapter, so you have been warned. Ok lets get this over with.;-]**

Edge woke up in a warm bed, with two very warm bodies next to him. _What? I thought I was by the river. Oh I feel so sick... what is going on?_ Edge looked up and saw Papyrus sound sleep, still in his orange hoodie. He looked to his right and saw Sans asleep next to him, snoring quietly. He slide out of the bed only to fall on the floor with a thud. He hissed in pain, as he had put his hands out to catch himself, forgetting about the cuts. He stood slowly, he rubbed his eyes and realized that his temperature was really high. Too high. He made his way downstairs. He saw his jacket thrown on the floor. He put it on and sat on in a ball on the couch. He sat there for a good half hour, before he begin to sing softly to himself. "It's ok... The sun will come back another day, Everything with be bathed in light, if you just wait."

He sat like this for a while slowly drifting into a half-conscious state when he was kissed on the head. "Whaaattt?!" He jumped up and looked behind him. Papy looked down at him, with a sneaky smile, smoking. Edge sat on the floor and glared up at him, " Why did you do that? And I thought Blue hated you smoking in the house?" "He does," said Papyrus."But he's asleep and I need a break." "You're not answering my first question." "Oh you looked so cute half-asleep on the couch singing to yourself." Edge blushed, he didn't realized that someone was listening. Papy jumped over and landed on the couch. "What do you want to eat? It's almost midnight, but you didn't eat dinner... that reminds me, I'm gonna ask you a question that you're going to answer. What were you doing by the lake without a jacket on?" Edge sat there silently, avoiding Papyrus' eyes. He stood up and grabbed Edge's hand, forcing him up. "Ouch! What are you doing?!" "Making you talk." Papyrus sat back down and made sure that Edge continued to stand. "Now we can stay here all night. My Sans can come down here in the morning and ask us what we're doing, and you'll have to answer. If you tell me I swear that I wont tell Sans or anybody else, just tell me... I'm worried about whats happening here." Edge's head shot up at that. He looked in Papyrus' eyes and looked for any sign that he was lying. He didn't care, he must be... but he wasn't. Edge looked at the ground, "Fine I'm choosing to believe you, asshole." He took a few deep breaths. He said, "I um.. was g-going to umm... c-commit suicide..b-because no one truly cares about me..." Edge stood there crying soundlessly, big red tears making their way onto the carpet. He was about to run when Papyrus picked him up and held him on the couch. "You really thought that didn't you... I know you feel really alone right now, but here you have people that care about you, like Sa-BLue and me." Papyrus hugged Edge as he cried, shaking with his sobs.

After he was all done he looked at Papyrus who patiently waiting for him to have it out. Edge turned and snuggled in his arms and hugged him. "T-thanks, um for b-being here for m-me.." Edge fell asleep and Papy smiled. He really did look so cute. He kissed his head again, but ripped his head back when he noticed how hot Edge's head was. _Oh no this is waayy to high._ Papyrus ran up the stairs and slammed open him room door. "Sans! Help!"

 **I liked this chapter, you? Pls Review! I need more ideas! Bye! *Leaves a card that says sorry for you loss on the front... maybe a spoiler?***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hows your school/work week going? I'm actually curious ;-) So you people have been telling me what ships to do and I've decided to do both! The next few chapters are going to be about Underswap/Fell family, then I'm going to do HoneyMustard for all you Fan-People, like me! Ok here's the next chapter!**

Edge heard a voice in the dark. **Hello...** **Son...** _how are you doing with.._ _half y-y-your_ _ **brain**_ _ **Gone?/./.';. You**_ _need t o wake u-upu-p-up your _b **rother is** **v** ery worried **but you need to remember everything so** **oooo** **on** You WILL meet _**ME**_ soon...  
"AAAAAAAAA!" Edge woke up with a scream. HE was about to scream again when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Hey.. you're ok I'm ok... Edge?" Edge looked up and saw a very worried face belonging to his brother...? Edge croaked, "Who are you? I thought you were my brother, but you aren't are you? I wish you were... You are a lot nicer then my... B-boss?" Edge held his head out of pain. "Hey, hey, hey! Why can't I be you brother? I technically am, just from a different au... I know I care just as much." Edge looked up at him and waited for him to say just kidding or that he was joking, but no. He saw a face that truly cared. He started to cry and hugged Papyrus. "I-I-I-I... love you... b-b-brother." Papyrus patted hi9s head and hugged him back. Blue burst in when he heard the crying. He saw what was happening and started to hug Edge too. "It's ok we're both here and you can stay with the greatest and most caring people in thew underground! Neh heh heh!" Edge snorted in reply and fell asleep in their arms.

Papyrus looked at the two sleeping Sanses in his lap. They looked so cute, like little cats. He slid them off his lap reluctantly and walked downstairs. He sat on the couch with a thud. _So.. he remembers some things now uh... I wonder what his real brother is like? Is he is as good as he tells or as bad as the remembers show? I don't know what is going on around him.. really? I really should go visit Al-_ *Knock, knock, knock* _Who can be coming at a time like this?_ He open the door. "Hey Papy! I'm back! I did you miss me? I hope you did! I really missed me! I have something really important to talk abo-" "Shh! Both Sanses are asleep upstairs. You're back! Cool! I need some help around here!" "Wait what do you mean 'Both' Sanses?" "Oh do you don't know do you... Well it's easier if I show you. Come with me." Papyrus walked up stairs followed by the visitor. He walked into his room and pulled the blankets back. There slept a Sans in a blue Battle Suit and a Sans in a black and gold jacket, holding hand and snoring quietly. "This is Sans you know," said Papyrus pointing to Blue. "And this is a Sans from a different Alternate Universe, We call him Edge and my our Sans Blue so no mix-ups. Questions?" "Just one... HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HERE!?" "Shhh-" Blue woke up and looked around, "Oh Chara!"

Papyrus made them all pancakes and poured syrup on his and Chara's. "So we don't really know how he got here and he has no memories, so we don't know what to do. I'm going to see Alphys sooner or later. Do you have anything to add?" "I don't know... definitely see Alphys." A tiny sound came from the door way. They all looked and saw Edge rubbing his eyes and looking around. Papyrus walked over to him and put him on a stool. He gave him a plate and said, "Guess what. We're going to get you back to your rea- other brother."

 **Ok so how was that? I put Chara in there and looks like she forgot to tell the important thing she needed to tell, well I'm sure it's fine, right? PLS leave a review!** **And thanks for all the ideas! *Walks off, but leaves a** **syringe filled with...** _Determination_ **?***


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyy I'm updating you should be soooo proud! XD so let's pick up right where we left off**.

Papyrus, Chara, Blue, and Edge walked in the snow till they got to Undyne's lab. They heard banging inside and carefully opened the door. Inside Undyne was rushing around and carrying boxes from upstairs to downstairs labeled important. "Hey how's it going? You seem to be 'drowning' in work, need to 'come up for air'?" said Papyrus. "Yeah," said Edge, "when someone works this hard, something is a little 'fishy'!" Papyrus and Edge were given dirty looks from Blue and light chuckles from Chara and Undyne. "Ha ha, h-hi guys, um who is t-the new g-guy?" said Undyne. Chara piped up, "He's from another AU! He's another Sans, so we call him Edge and our Sans Blue! Say hi!" "Um hey." "H-hello... Edge. This is so amazing! A-another AU here, this a-a I don't e-even know! Is there an a-anomaly in your t-time line now? Ohhhh." "Ok Undyne here's the gist of things."said Papyrus. "Edge has memory loss, I found him in the woods almost dying, we are trying to get him back, I guess, to stop anything from happening in his timeline." "Oh I know of what might help, your machi-" Papyris cut her off by saying, "But Uuuundyyyne Sans wanted to watch Mew Mew Kitty with you." "Anime?! That's what's in these boxes, I found some new ones in the dump! Yes we will watch it first, to... relax? Then we'll get you home Edge. Let's go!" Undyne and the Sanses went off, Chara and Papyrus stayed behind. Chara turned to Papyrus, "So what what was that about?! You mean to tell me you haven't tried your machine yet? Why? What's going on here?" Papyrus rubbed his neck, "Well, it's kinda complicated." Chara started taping her foot. "Ok, ok so the thing is apparently UnderFell, that's what we call it, is a really abusive AU, and I've... I've found out some not so good things about his brother, Fell me. He has scars on his ribs and he cries in his sleep asking not to to be hit... by someone named Papyrus, by me. I just want to really know it's ok for him to go back. Do you understand?" Chara had stopped taping her foot and was thinking hard. "I understand, just don't let Edge find out about it his seems to be really worried. Let's go Undyne is probably waiting for us." She left and Papyrus followed behind.

After they watched Mew Mew, Undyne went to the lab. She started to write on some blueprints. She would suddenly rip a paper for no reason and Chara would comment under her breathe sometimes, like an narrator. Papyrus stood in the back, watching Edge and Blue look on excitedly. He walked outside a took out a cig pack. He lit one and took a breath. This was such a hard thing to do. Should he let Edge go or make him stay? Ugh, why did he have to have these always on his back? He put out the cig and walked back inside.

The house was falling. Monsters walked past trying not to stare, but rather failing badly. The Skeleton Brothers had not been seen in weeks and somethings was very off. Monsters would just disappear, paths would be blocked, and the Royal Guard never talked about it. There were rumors as too why Undyne was suddenly the Head of the Royal Guard, rumors that the Brothers might be dead. The house was falling. Undyne marched over to Asgor, "My lord, what are you going to do?! Monsters are disappearing and Papyrus and his brother are missing! What are you going to do?!" Asgor stood up, his cape still on the throne, "I am getting to the bottom of this, what do you think Aylphs is doing? Where do I go almost every night? I know you like to keep an eye on me. Don't ask me what I'm doing, ask yourself what can you do to help, insolent child." Undyne heaved with anger, but stayed attentive. "Yes my lord." She bowed and left. Asgor say back down and waved his hand and a little child, a very small child, came out of the shadows. They approached the throne, "Very good. She is persuaded for now, let's get back to work... Father."

 **Ok cliff hanger! And watch as I don't update till 2066! XD no but really tell me what you think!**  
 **The wonderful and amazing,** **Slender's Weird Sister!**


End file.
